


Dance With Me

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SoulMate Aus because I am WEAK [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Supercat Week, it cute, people hear music when they're with their soulmate, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: You hear music when your soulmate is near.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For SuperCat week #3 Day 1- Abilities
> 
> Betaed by the beautiful The-Queen-Of-The-Light

“Where is my 10:15?”

The music starts then. She ignores it. Someone has their radio playing slow orchestral music. 

At least it's not terrible.

\------------

Sometimes it's violins in her office, sometimes it's an acoustic guitar. She finds herself humming along more than once.

She never says a word about it.

\---------

Her balcony seems to attract music. It never used to before. Perhaps that cape hides a player.

The music changes, as music is oft to do. But it's never terrible. 

When that cape flicks the air with indignation, the music is a rock and roll she would never listen to alone. When the cape hangs limp, the music is so soft she still can't decipher its instruments.

\-----------

Carter catches her humming the newest ballad. She'd raised such an intelligent child, of course, that would bite her in the ass.

He doesn't pester her with questions. He waits. He's learned well.

\----------

The music isn't there as she's tossed over her balcony. She doesn't hear anything but wind whipping past her ears.

That's what scares her the most.

But, a scotch in hand, she hears the soft keening of a lilting voice floating, as always, from her balcony. She nearly rushes the door.

She's not scared at all.

\------------

Leslie's fingers drop over her chest but she's smiling inside. She hears rock and roll coming from the skies. 

It's only her snark that hides the pounding in her chest.

Later, she'll blame it on fear, but right now she wants to kiss the rock and roll from her hero's lips. 

She won't, but oh how she longs to.

\------------

Maxwell Lord sits in her office. She's heard so many different songs today, even she's exhausted. 

Wrapped up in those arms, she hears nothing at all, but it doesn't frighten her. Not this time.

This time she has the beating of two hearts to fill her mind.

\---------

Carter keeps shooting her glances on their private jet. He's still waiting. But she can't bring herself to answer.

She’s finally figured out the instruments that she'd heard all day a week ago. They're not from Earth, but they're soft and sad.

A lot like a dying planet in the silence of space.

She can't leave like this. She can't leave that music as the last she'll hear. And she can't stand the smile her caped crusader faked on her god damn balcony.

\------------

Her plane's not down for five minutes before she hears the music. It's one she hasn't heard before. It's brash and loud, rock but no roll and she knows she won't get the chance to run this time.

Carter gets his answer when she steps off the runway cart and into the arms of the Woman of Steel.

She doesn't hear a thing but Kara's soft sigh as their lips touch. 

“Will you dance with me?”


End file.
